


Traditions Redux

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The Malfoys have a Christmas party





	Traditions Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Decorating the tree

"Welcome to our annual Christmas party." A sonorous spread Narcissa's voice through the Great Hall. "As you know, we asked every guest to bring an ornament that you want to share with us. It's part of a tradition that the Black family has had for century. We leave one tree empty to be decorated by friends and family at our party. If you did not bring one, we have baskets filled with decorations from the previous years. You are free to pick one that represents you and place it on the tree. Thank you again for being part of this tradition that links us to our past."

The guests start to decorate the tree. Even the ones who've brought an ornament, go through the many baskets filled with ornaments. Every ornament has a label with the year and the person who donated it. Narcissa walks over where Scorpius is standing with the two Potter boys and their father. "Boys, Mr. Potter. I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replies. "The house looks wonderful."

"It does, doesn't it? I simply love Christmas," she answers with a smile.

Scorpius snorts. "Not as much as the Weasleys. They have a tradition for every day of the week, apparently. Every excuse to throw everyone outside."

"Why ever would I want to do that?" Narcissa asks. "I like having you here and we can bring the outdoor inside with the trees and the snow. It's less cold. However, I came here for a reason." She calls a house elf and a moment later he brings a box with a card. "With Andromeda being disowned and Bella in Azkaban, I inherited all of my family's decorations. When I was sorting out the decorations for tonight, I found this and I thought you might like it."

Harry takes and opens the box. "Is this- That's a motorcycle. Is it from-" He smiles and never takes his eyes from the decoration.

"Sirius gave me that with this card." She hands him the card. It's red and gold and filled with glitter. There's a motorcycle charmed to move and the writing _To Cissy, I wish you to fly high and reach the sky. Happy Christmas, Sirius_. "It's from his last Christmas with our family and I thought you might like it."

"Thank you. It's very nice of you to show it to me."

Narcissa chuckles. "I meant for you to have."

Harry looks up. "But- I thought the decorations stay with your family."

"The decorations are a way to tie the past to the present and the future. I have the card to do that, but I'm not immortal and the decoration won't mean the same to Draco than it would to you. He barely knew Sirius. You should have it."

"Hey, I should have it," Jamie says, grinning. "I even carry the name."

Narcissa laughs lightly. "As much as you might win in terms of eagerness, this is for your father. Besides you seem to be spending plenty of time with Scorpius. You can have all of the other decorations if you become part of the family."

"Grandmother!" Scorpius closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Sorry."

Jamie laughs. "Why? My family is much worse. I've already been asked if we're getting engaged by almost everyone and grandma has asked for the wedding date. This is the most normal thing." He puts an arm around Scorpius and kisses him quickly.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Scorpius asks. "Remember that secrecy thing?"

Jamie shrugs. "If I can play against my sister, why can't I play against my boyfriend?"

"And didn't you think of discussing this beforehand?" Scorpius asks.

"I didn't think about it until right now. Sorry?" He doesn't sound sorry at all, but he tries to move away.

Scorpius pulls him closer. "You're impossible. Good thing I like you this way. If you'll excuse us, since we're coming out after a grand total of three weeks because Jamie has the patience of a child, we're going to dance. Al, come with us. Violet has been asking about you."

Harry turns to Narcissa when they leave. "Violet?"

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini's daughter, Slytherin, a year younger than they are. She works in the Wizengamot Administrative Services training to be an inquisitor. Beautiful girl, too. They'll get along well."

"I see. You seem to know plenty about them."

Narcissa smiles. "It's amazing how much you learn through charity work and visiting friends. It also helps that we all live here."

"And Scorpius and Jamie? Were you joking or are they serious?" Harry asks, because he knows how protective Scorpius is of Jamie, just like he knows how much Jamie still keeps from them.

"They've been spending all of their time together and Scorpius is much like Draco. Once in love, nothing can change his mind. I find that your son isn't very different despite what the press says," she says with a smile. "They seem to be rather serious and maybe it's time for another Black and another Potter to marry."

"We'll see. I'm learning that I don't know my son as well as I thought. Anyway, I should let you go, but thank you again for this."

Narcissa nods. "It's my pleasure."


End file.
